


Good Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3 ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek at a world where Niall and Liam and Zayn are boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever and possibly one of the first 1D works I've ever written. I don't know if I've improved since then but what the hell.
> 
> Also, OT3s are forever. Also, hilariously untrue (most probably).
> 
> Unbeta'd and all that.

*

Niall wakes up to Sunday sunlight softly beating down on him, and he blinks his eyes open against the morning haze. The first, instantaneous thought in his head is breakfast, already imagining what they have left in the cupboards, before he tries to move a little bit and a pleasant ache surges in him and the second thought in his head is last night’s activities, that come flooding back in with an accompanying flush rising on his cheeks.

He can’t help a silly grin as he feels pleasant, twin pressures on either side of him, warm naked skin and a tangle of legs underneath the covers.

Niall huffs a contented breath, looking lovingly at both boys curled up to his left and right; he turns to the left and tugs the covers over Liam more, and the other makes whines like a puppy at the shuffling, burrowing his face into Niall’s arm. The blonde stifles a laugh, using his other hand to trail gentle fingers over Liam’s still face, watching the light dance over it, and he once again marvels at just how lucky he is.

Niall is about to make the tough decision of foregoing breakfast in exchange for more time spent happily like this, sleep warm and happy, and he’s in the middle of carding his fingers through Zayn’s mop of still-perfect unstyled hair—and it’s sort of unfair how beautiful he is, asleep and rough like this—when Zayn slowly opens his eyes, and Niall watches as the drowsiness seeps out of them as he wakes up to Niall’s slow, happy grin.

“Good morning, love,” Zayn whispers, voice low and husky from sleep. He curls an arm around Niall’s torso and shifts him closer, pressing their sides together as he presses kisses and nips at Niall’s bare shoulder. And the movements wake Liam, who grumbles adorably on Niall’s other side and wraps his arm around Niall’s waist, before leaning in to press a gentle kiss on his cheek and leaning across him to kiss Zayn lightly in his usual unspoken ‘good mornings’.

The hands on Niall start to wander then, Liam’s lightly scratching southward and ending pressed into his thigh, and Zayn’s reach up, trailing over his chest, caressing Niall’s neck. The warmth of the bed turns heated as gentle kisses take a more purposeful turn, and limbs tangle and bodies press in slow, languid motions.

The thought that not a one of them has even brushed their teeth yet and they're well on their way to morning fucking occurs to Niall, but the hands softly stroking him and the toes and legs that twine together--mixed with the breathy giggles and soft, soft fondess of these moments push it out of his mind. 

It’s when Zayn breaks off from nibbling Niall’s ear to lean over and kiss Liam when Niall becomes hyperaware of skin on skin, his own arousal, and the hardness pressed against him, and he’s aware that’s he’s flushed red as he watches his bandmates kiss in front of him. And that’s also when his stomach chooses to growl, obnoxiously loud.

Zayn and Liam break off, both looking down at Niall, one with a smirk and the other a grin, but with equal amounts of fondness.

“Breakfast then, lads?” Niall says, biting his lip to keep from laughing and he shrugs helplessly.

“Could do,” Zayn replies, tucking his chin on Niall’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck, but he keeps a hand entwined with Liam’s over Niall’s chest. “But what I’d really want is to fuck you senseless, Ni.”

Liam snorts, tightening his grasp on Zayn’s fingers and narrowing his eyes playfully at him, “That isn’t fair now is it? You got to last night.”

“But I want to again,” Zayn smirks, mouthing down Niall’s throat. “And again, and again and again.”

The two others give twin groans, but for different reasons. And Liam untangles his fingers from Zayn’s to tilt Niall’s head to his. “That’s not fair,” he pouts, using his bloody best puppy dog-eyes at the blonde, voice pleading and teasing and low, “Nialler, tell the bastard that that’s not fair and let me fuck you.”

Niall licks playfully at Liam’s nose as Zayn chortles, “Fat chance, Payne.”

“Shut it Malik.”

“Tell you what, you let me this time, and I’ll do the dishes for a day.”

“Fuck that!”

The banter continues and soon Niall’s arms are crossed behind his head and he’s enjoying the playful bickering in front of him, insults and bargains for who-gets-to-fuck-who-senseless flinging back and forth. And he loves this; this banter, these boys, and their antics. He counts himself one of the luckiest men alive, not just for the fame and the money and the singing, but for this, for Zayn Malik and Liam Payne, and their stupid early-morning horniness and he wouldn’t rather be anywhere else in the world right now--

His stomach growls again. Zayn and Liam ignore it this time.

\--Well, except maybe at their well-stocked kitchen, having a nice big breakfast, and it’s that thought that makes Niall sit up, effectively blocking the stream of sexual barter. Niall smiles serenely at the two of them, “Here’s a thought, then,” he says, cheeky, “how’s about you both—“ a kiss on Zayn’s cheek, “brush your teeth—“ a kiss on Liam’s, “—and I’ll go and get myself some fucking breakfast!”

And in the next second he’s out of the bed stark naked and laughing as he hears squawks of indignation from his boyfriends as they scramble after him; also naked and uncaring and bursting with laughter, through their too-huge flat and into the kitchen.

*

They don’t end up with breakfast till around noon though, and Harry and Louis will kill them if (when) they find out what went on in the kitchen the next time they're over for dinner, but Niall thinks he got a spectacular trade-off, regardless.

*


End file.
